Un efímero alivio
by jen23diaz
Summary: Dormir es sólo un efímero alivio para una vida inmortal.


**One-shot**

 _En un desván oscuro, tenebroso y sucio, morí un día y muero todas las noches. Noches vacías sin sol y sin dia, vago yo sin rumbo y sin esperanza mia por volver a la vida..._

 _(Frase del poema "Desván" por Asahi-senpai)_

………

Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, por eso tampoco necesitaban camas. Los vampiros dormían en ataúdes en las ocasiones que se aburrian tanto de permanecer despiertos, que las pocas horas de sueño que tenían, se podrían llamar un efímero alivio al parsimonioso pasar del tiempo de sus vidas inmortales.

Pero Mika era de los pocos que sabia que Krul Tepes podía tener el lujo y el gusto de tener un amplio lecho con sábanas de seda roja en su habitación, tapizada de terciopelo negro y ambar, y descansar su menudo cuerpo durante horas en la calidez y comodidad de una cama. A diferencia del ganado que dormian en el frío y duro suelo como él lo hizo hace unos años atrás.

Y no es que Mikaela fuera muy seguido ahí, tampoco es que disfrutará tanto de su compañía y mucho menos de la de cualquier otro vampiro. Mika prefería la soledad en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión de la reina, leyendo un libro o pérdido en sus pensamientos, sin tener que sentir ese odio y repulsión cuando veía a uno de esos chupasangre acercarse a él e intentar establecer una conversación.

Es sólo que a veces la poca humanidad que le quedaba, anhelaba un poco de consuelo y cariño, aunque proveniera de un vampiro.

Mikaela permanecia recostado sobre el hombro de ella, su rostro escondido en la curvatura del cuello de la tercera progenitora. Sin lograr sentir los latidos de su corazón o su respiración regular, porque los vampiros están muertos y sus cuerpos ya no tienen esas funciones de antaño.

Krul canta una canción en un idioma antiguo y desconocido para él mientras acaricia con sus finos dedos su cabello áspero, dorado como el sol, y huele el perfume a rosas negras marchitas que desprende su piel. Sus botas se encuentran sobre la alfombra, su capa y chaqueta blanca yacen sobre un pequeño diván caoba a unos metros y sus pies y manos rozan la suavidad de la seda de las sábanas, y cierra sus ojos azul cielo por unos escasos segundos, llevado por el gentil tacto de Krul.

Y Mika desearía poder dormir y que cuando despierte pueda ver los rostros de su verdadera familia. Desearía poder ver de nuevo la mirada amable y dulce de Akane mientras le ayuda a cocinar el desayuno, el rostro molesto de Yuu-chan cada vez que menciona que todos son una familia, y las caras alegres de los demás niños mientras juegan con una desgastada pelota en las sucias calles de Sanguinem.

Y darse cuenta que todo lo que ha vivido todos estos años; desde ese día en el que perdió lo que más amaba y se convirtió en un ser odiado por los humanos, por el mundo y por Dios, no era más que sólo una pesadilla cruel y tortuosa.

Pero lastimosamente no era así, la realidad era que él perdió todo y se convirtió en una criatura de la noche, que sólo es capaz de alimentarse de una sola cosa...

 _Sangre_

Si, ese líquido de color carmín brillante tan vital para él. En su otrora vida humana su sabor le parecía metálico, sin embargo ahora podría compararlo con la ambrosia de los dioses; una bebida para seres inmortales, como lo es él ahora.

Y de pronto su garganta se siente seca y duele. La sed repentina mueve su cuerpo sin ser realmente consciente de ello, acercando su boca más al cuello de la reina. Escucha perfectamente como la sangre recorre las venas lentamente, y sus colmillos se afilan y pesan cuando estos penetran la piel de porcelana.

El tibio y espeso líquido entra a su paladar, desgustandolo, para luego bajar por su garganta palpitante y la sangre le quema tan deliciosamente que lo hace tomar con más avidez. Krul lo deja hacer; sin oponerse o decir algo. Una olvidada y extraña sensación la recorre por completo y un suspiro pesado escapa de sus labios sin color, haciendo que Mika se detenga abruptamente de su frenesí. Siente la lengua fría y húmeda de él limpiar el hilo de sangre que brota de la herida, deslizándose hasta su hombro desnudo.

Mikaela es todavía demasiado joven para controlar su sed, y el que que se rehuse a beber sangre humana, aumenta la probabilidad de descontrol. El mutismo invade el cuarto en penumbras, Mika aún continúa quieto sobre ella. Sabé que él esta avergonzado por su acción de sólo segundos atrás y eso le causa ternura, porque el joven rubio aún muestra los pequeños restos arraigados de su humanidad.

—L-lo siento... Krul... yo no pude controlarme...

Se disculpa torpemente, con un notable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y sin atreverse a alzar sus zafiros hacia ella. Krul le sonríe de esa manera suave que rara vez mira, lo atrae nuevamente hacia su pecho y continúa canturreando esa vieja melodía que su hermano Asura solía cantarle antes de dormir, cuando todavía era humana.

Y en algún momento del transitar de una álgida noche, Mikaela cae en esa calida y fugaz oscuridad del sueño, bajo el arrullo de su voz y el silencio moribundo de la ciudad subterránea.

………

Owari no seraph pertenece a Takaya Kagami.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
